Si pure et si vénéneuse
by Hiril Ithilia
Summary: Tendre fleur, fraîche et délicate, doux pétales assassins; prenez garde aux épines aiguisées...


Auteur : c'est moi, moi et moi !!!! Hiril Ithilia pour vous servir # fait une révérence #

Disclaimer : comme d'hab, on a toujours pas voulu m'accorder les droits d'auteur….donc ça appartient toujours a mon vénéré maître Tolkien   # se prosterne devant son autel en signe d'adoration #

Genre et le blabla qui va avec : et bien on ne vas pas se trahir hein ?! Donc comme d'habitude, introspection des pensées d'un pauvre personnage tolkiennesque, torturé moralement, sur les rives amères du désespoir, des questions, pas de réponses, un objet inaccessible… mes jouets favoris    # contente #        

Nouvelle victime ------ Grima Langue de Serpent    l'est torturable a souhait lui aussi, personnage sombre, tragique, amoureux d'Eowyn, le rêve pour faire une histoire !!!! (Laisse Faramir en paix, l'est un petit peu fatigué, veux pas le tuer tout de suite # sourire sadique #)

                   -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#####

_Rosée du matin Brise du soir. _

_Fleur si délicate, si fragile et si éphémère… _

#####

Pourquoi tant de tourments ? Pourquoi tant de questions, d'énigmes, et aucunes réponses concrètes à tout cela ?

Pourquoi tant de reproches ? Pourquoi tant de blâmes de la part de ces hommes ? Pourquoi…

Qu'ai-je fais pour être détesté ainsi ? Je ne suis qu'un homme pourtant, un homme parmi tant d'autre qui arpente les salles de cette maison d'or.

Il n'y a que lui, que cet infâme, qui a pu lire mon jeu, qui a pu voir sous mon masque mes réelles intentions. Je ne suis qu'un objet pourtant, qu'un fruit de l'odieuse stratégie du magicien blanc.

Si seulement je n'étais qu'un simple conseiller, peut être cela aurait été différent, mais non je ne suis qu'un manipulateur, qui use des ficelles de l'éloquence, qui à travers de belles paroles soumet la masse ignorante. Et ce Roi, si faible, si vieux, si dépassé et aveugle, qui ne voit que l'illusion façonnée par mes soins quel spectacle pathétique !

Mais grâce à mon pouvoir sur ce vieillard, l'infâme croupie dans une geôle humide et froide, diffusant cette odeur nauséabonde de putréfaction loin de moi cet objet de tourment incessant, lui seul qui aurait pu mener a terme une révolte du peuple, qui aurait pu me jeter hors de la cité et me priver des privilèges que m'accorde son Roi.

Et me priver de la naissance de cette fleur, de son épanouissement sous les toits d'or, qui déambule, seule, entouré de ce parterre d'hommes, bouton de rose, vierge et frêle, abandonné dans cette cour masculine…

Je maudis ces ingrats qui de leurs regards impurs souillent cette beauté ineffable… Pâle comme le soleil d'hiver et les Symbelmynë qui poussent éternellement sur les tombes de sa famille d'or ses cheveux, semblable à la poudre d'étoile une nuit d'ét ambrés ses yeux qui vous privent de clarté dès que vos prunelles tombent dans les profondeurs désespérés de ces astres d'acajou…

Je caresserai volontiers ce tendre visage de nacre, lentement, prenant peine d'effleurer chaque pureté de sa peau, chacune de ses exquises lignes, mêlant ma main à ses soyeuses boucles, enlacement parfait de l'âpreté de mes gestes et de la douceur de ses membres, et aboutir, sous mes doigts hésitant, à une perfection de ce paysage, et embrasser tendrement ses lèvres de sang, d'un rouge aussi profond que les plaie assassines de son cousin…

Et en murmurant de funestes paroles, en lui narrant la mort terrible de Théodred, l'emprisonnement dans les plus bas donjons de son frère, et l'asservissement de son Roi, je la saisirai fermement, la blottissant contre la froideur de mon corps, découvrant peu à peu ses fines épaules de leur tenue disgracieuse, lentement, prenant le temps de caresser ce marbre finement taillé, la tenant d'une main contre mon corps réclamant sa chaleur, et de l'autre, la dévêtissent avec lenteur, afin de profiter chaque seconde de cette enveloppe si parfaite, et je parcourrai avec cette même main tremblante, les formes sinueuses de son corps de vierge, déposant au même instant un baiser insistant, afin de taire toutes tentatives d'échappatoires…

#####

Mais je ne suis que l'ombre qui hante ses pas, que le son abstrait d'un fantôme qui traîne son boulet dans un labyrinthe sans issu. Jamais l'ingrate m'accordera un regard, quelconque soit-il, jamais me fera t-elle part du son de sa voix, jamais, non, jamais elle ne m'accordera une part d'elle-même, un échange infime de sa personne. Je ne serai que le spectre de Saroumane, la main blanche cherchant dans le brouillard la pureté d'une âme, le pantin d'une diabolique machination, le manipulateur de mes propres intérêts…

Passion inassouvie, tourments amèrement rassasié, je ne puit détourner mon regard de ton visage, chaque instant n'est vécu que pour toi, ma mission je l'ai oublié, ton Roi est déjà tombé, sa vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil, Mandos de son ciseau terrifiant va bientôt le couper…

Objet de mes désirs, cauchemar de mes nuits, sueur froide de mes peurs, je ne peux t'oublier un instant, chacune de mes pensées, chacun de mes gestes, je les fait pour toi. Je ne peux plus vivre sans te voir un instant, suivre tes pas dans ces galeries tamisées, être ton serviteur, ma chère dame, et n'être plus que l'esclave de ton corps…

#####

C'était par une sombre nuit d'automne, le vent balayait la plaine du Rohan, le ciel était noir, semblable aux ténèbres de l'Est, la pluie violente frappé mon visage. Ombre fugitive dans ce sinistre décor, j'avançais, répétant mon texte savamment préparé, vers Edoras. Un message de mon maître, une requête, une simple demande pour le Roi de cette cité. On m'offrit l'hospitalité, cet homme alors beau et fier me convoqua, et mon plan destructeur je pu enfin le mettre en place. Que de belles paroles, de figures rhétoriques, d'éloquence je dû user pour mettre terme a ce fin stratagème. Je fit parler les morts, j'utilisais des termes violents, les voûtes du palais tremblées sous le ton terrifiant de ma voix. Toutes les pupilles de la cour se trouvaient sur moi, chaque oreille m'était attentive, j'étais l'artiste devant sa foule de spectateur, le roi devant ses innombrables courtisans, le maître…

Et il a fallu que l'ingrate traversa la salle sans dédaigner m'accorder un regard, n'écoutant point mes douces paroles ensorcelantes, et me privant à jamais de ma liberté. Un éclair un simple flash lumineux lumière dans les ténèbres envahissantes me voilà à tes pieds, beauté même de l'univers, doux reflet de mes rêves les plus intimes, de mes passions les plus vils, de mes instincts les plus bas dans cette salle bondée de corps sans esprit, sous les halos des flambeaux, ta fragile enveloppe, ton éphémère beauté, blanche comme les neiges de Caradhras, fleur étincelante si odorante, tu m'as enivré du  parfum du désir et je brûle désormais d'un feu ardent non rassasié.

Pourquoi me rejette-t-elle ? Pourquoi ? Mon physique est-il si disgracieux ? Pourquoi cette aurore ne veut-elle pas m'éclairer de ses faisceaux matinaux ? Toutes ces questions, tous ces tourments, ces désirs, ces pulsions incontrôlées, je ne peux plus le supporter, elle doit être mienne, elle m'est mienne !

#####

Mais quel égoïste tu fais, oublierai tu pourquoi tu es en ce lieu, pourquoi Saroumane t'a envoyé ici ? Oublierai-tu qu'une foi terminée, la race des hommes disparaîtra, et cette rose blanche avec ? Tu ne dois penser qu'à ta mission, qu'à trahir des proches, qu'à manipuler la foule, qu'à mener à bien ce vil stratagème…

Tu n'es qu'un pion sur l'échiquier du chaos, qu'une marionnette dans ce sinistre théâtre, tu n'es plus libre, tu ne peux rien faire sans que l'Oeil ne le sache, sans que le magicien ne l'apprenne tu es leur esclave, tu les sert aveuglement pour la chute de l'humanité, la destruction d'Arda, il n'y à donc plus aucune place pour tes propres intérêts. Pauvre fou, et tu te crois encore maître de tes propres actions, tu crois pouvoir conquérir ce territoire hostile, et lui arracher une à une ses épines vénéneuses.

Et pourtant mon cœur ne peut s'empêcher de saigner, d'une blessure invisible mais tellement apparente à mes yeux. Je la vois qui déambule dans la cité, seule, et je peux deviner qu'un désir de liberté coule en elle, elle voudrait être un homme et moi je voudrai qu'elle soit mienne. Et j'arpente chaque jour les différentes pièces de ce lieu dans l'espoir qu'elle m'attende, mais elle me fuit à chaque foi, laissant sur ses pas le triste goût du désespoir…

#####

Flamme orangée qui chancelle sur les aspérités irrégulières de ce mur, lumière déclinante dans la noirceur du soir, clarté disparaissant peu à peu, je vais bientôt finir par me retrouver seul dans les ténèbres de mes maux.

Lumignon qui lentement se consume, la cire qui coule goutte à goutte sur le plancher, semblable à des tâches de sang qui ruissellent des membres entaillées de ce cher fils du roi, ce rouge si profond et si pénétrant, augure d'un destin tragique, annonce me semble-t-il un malheur encore plus grand. Accablé de tant de souffrances, pourquoi dois-je encore subir le terrible rejet de cette fleur vaniteuse ? Vacillante est la lueur de la bougie, dessinant sur ces murs froids, les figures fantasmagoriques de mon désir le plus profond, jouant avec l'ombre, la poursuivant comme je le fais avec elle, et de ses lamelles de feu, brûlant ce cou de marbre, si pur, et venant l'enlacer de ses bras ardents, et l'embrasser fougueusement, unissant la chaleur de son corps à la froideur de cette figure murale…

Flammèches pétillantes qui inévitablement se consument, et inexorablement me plongera dans les ténèbres, je ne peux que vous regarder, votre éclat diminuant et la pénombre m'encerclant. Gouttes sanguinolentes qui tombent sur ce bois moisi et redevenant dures, votre éphémérité  est tel ma vanité, je vous regarde chancelantes, déclinantes et mourantes, symboles de notre passage, symboles de mon destin futur, symboles de l'ombre grandissante...

Les brumes se rapprochent, le terrible dessein du chaos se tisse et ma vie s'effiloche un dernier souffle, une dernière lueur, ultime espoir de la posséder un jour, puis les ténèbres, la mort d'une bougie, la disparition d'une flamme et une fleur qui se fane.

                   ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allez, allez, gentes dames et damoiseaux, ont met une review, allez, dépêchez-vous, vous avez qu'a suivre le panneau  # Review per Favore #


End file.
